1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook screw driver that may be applied to hook screws of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hook screws are widely used on wooden walls for hanging objects. The user often use a pair of pliers to clamp a hook screw when mounting the hook screw to a wooden wall, which is inconvenient and may cause damage to the hook screw. Although devices have been proposed to securely hold hook screws, the holding effect is found unsatisfactory. In addition, the conventional devices cannot be applied to hook screws of various sizes as there are many shapes and sizes in the hook portion of the hook screw. The present invention is intended to provide an improved hook screw driver to solve these problems.